papermarioencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi's Diary
Luigi's Diary is a diary that belongs to Luigi in the events of Paper Mario. The diary can be read by Mario after obtaining the Super Boots from Chapter 3. Pages Luigi wrote a total of ten pages in his diary. Luigi adds a page to it after Mario completes a chapter. 'Page 1' Once again, my brother went on an exciting journey. Once again, he went alone. It's so unfair! I remember the carefree days when we played Golf and Tennis and had Parties. I remodled the house and made a secret basement. My brother has no idea! It's the perfect place to write in you, my secret diary. 'Page 2' I heard that a ghost appeared in Toad Town today. It was big, really big. And it had red eyes, a giant gaping mouth and a mustache........... Because you're my secret diary, I'll tell you the truth: Yaaaah! I hate ghosts!! What will I do if it appears at night! Come back, Mario! I'm scared! Yikes! I can feel something behind me. Ahhh! I'm sure it's there, but I can't look back! No! No! Get away! I think I'll be safe if I don't freeze with fear. I'll just shut my eyes and take five steps back, and then I'll jump and dash into bed. Here I go! 'Page 3' A Shy Guy appeared at my house the other day. I found it asleep in my bed! Can you believe it? I ran after him, but he was way too fast for me. I heard that a lot of Shy Guys also appeared in Toad Town. Supposedly, they came from Shy Guy's Toy Box. It must be somewhere in town. A Toy Box... I wouldn't mind seeing that. Maybe they have a Nintendo 64! 'Page 4' The whole Goomba family visited me today. They said that Goombario is in the care of my brother, then they gave me a souvenir! It was a Goomnut, a special treat from Goomba Village. It looked so yummy I ate it without telling my brother! My FP increased by 3.......... You think he'll notice? 'Page 5' I heard that my brother went to Lavalava Island on a tuna. Unbelievable! So unfair!! I... I... I wanna ride on a tuna, too! 'Page 6' I heard that some Yoshi Kids on Lavalava Island got lost and my brother saved them. I bet Yoshi Kids are just the cutest things around. I'm a bit jealous of my brother. 'Page 7' I heard a rumor that I actually have lots of fans. Wow! What great news! To live up to their expectations, I want to play the lead in an adventure! Of course, my name would have to be in the title. That'd be sweet...♥ But I know it'll never happen... 'Page 8' I heard that a door appeared in Toad Town. They say it leads to Flower Fields. I guess lot of Flower Spirits live in the flowery place. Flower Spirits... I bet their souls are as beautiful as the prettiest flowers... 'Page 9' Somebody said to me that a way will open when you use a scarf and bucket... What? A scarf for a snowman? Wouldn't it melt him? 'Page 10' Yesterday, I got stuck in the trapdoor when I was entering my secret room... Have I been using it too much? Or am I putting on weight? I'd better oil it to make it open easier. Page 11 When I looked up at the sky tonight, I saw a shooting star arcing across the sky towards Princess Peach's Castle. I made a wish to the stars right away, but I wonder if it will really be granted... What I wished was........................................... I can't write it even though this is a secret diary. Aargh! You can see it even though I erased it! My wish is to sleep in the top bunk bed. Page 12 I heard that brother finally saved Princess Peach! Bowser increased his power with the ''Star Rod, but my brilliant brother beat him anyway! I guess he'll be coming back home pretty soon. I'm looking forward to listening to the story of his adventure. Anyway, I'm goimg to finish this diary for now. I have to seal this room off before he notices that i remodeled without telling him. Now I'm going to prepare a dinner to celebrate Mario's return! ''Luigi = Trivia *Luigi mentions that Bootler has red eyes. However, Bootler's eyes are closed so its unknown what color of eyes he has. However, Bootler opens his eyes completely after Lady Bow tells him that she's going will Mario. When he does, he reveals to have black eyes. Category:Books